Haru's Backseat Experience
by Neon-Neko
Summary: Haru is lost.. again. He sees Hatori's car and decides its the perfect way to hitch a ride home..but is he in for more than he bargained for? Hatori is making a stop at Shigure's first to pick up the little Onigiri for a promised appointment
1. Default Chapter

[A/N] - This is my first ever fic. I dont know why i wrote it, lol,  
  
but i do like it. Please let me know what you think, however, be  
  
gentle!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them! sobs I just hope no one notices the  
  
Haru i stuffed in my closet... oops I didnt do it!!  
  
Haru's Backseat Experience  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Haru Sohma was, as was his way, lost. Again.  
  
For the third time today.  
  
Haru was a bit sensitive about his directional disability... He  
  
considered it an insult to his intelligence by association.  
  
So, understandably, he wasn't in any hurry to stop and ask for  
  
directions.  
  
"Ah!...Hatori's car...." Muttered Haru. He noticed it was pulled over by  
  
the pharmacy.  
  
Probably getting refills for Akito.....'  
  
Since he's heading back to the main house anyway... I'm sure he won't  
  
mind if I hitch a ride.'  
  
Haru quickly snuck over to the car, only to find the door oh-so-  
  
conveniently unlocked. He slid into the back seat, and lay down,  
  
suddenly realizing that going 2 days without sleep, wandering  
  
aimlessly, and not eating could result in extreme exhaustion.  
  
I'll just take a quick nap until we get home....' And in no time,  
  
Haru had slipped off into a world of Yuki and Rin inspired dreams.  
  
[A/n: Yes, I know.. Yuki & Rin?!?! But I can see him putting them  
  
together in all his kinkyness, ne?]  
  
Hatori exited the pharmacy in a hurry, and hurried to his car. "Damn!  
  
.... I'm already late... and I promised Honda-kun we'd do this today....."  
  
Due to his being distracted... Hatori never noticed the sleeping black  
  
and white lump in his backseat. He hurried to Shigure's to keep his  
  
date with the resident ray of sunshine.  
  
He became more frustrated as he tried to figure out the on-coming  
  
scenario in his head. He had never had a lot of patience... and Akito  
  
had been testing what little he did have more and more lately. This  
  
tended to put him in an almost perpetual bad mood.  
  
He was surprised to say the least, when Tohru Honda showed up at his  
  
office looking rather nervous, and asked him if he would do this for  
  
her. Why me? Why now?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"Either way... it wouldn't do to make her think I stood her up..." He  
  
said, more to convince himself than anything.  
  
He arrived just in time to see Tohru's face, that had been lined with  
  
worry and nerves, crack into that bright smile he and his family had  
  
come to love so much.  
  
"Hatori-san! Ohh, Thank you sooo much for doing this for me. I hope  
  
it's not cutting into your schedule?" She babbled excitedly.  
  
"Not at all Honda-kun. After all, how many times have you made  
  
dinner for me? and prevented Shigure from calling me when he got a  
  
paper cut?' he added dryly in afterthought.  
  
Tohru climbed into the passengers seat, as Hatori exited the  
  
driveway. Hatori wanted to make sure they weren't disturbed, so he  
  
pulled into an empty parking lot.  
  
It was at this point that Haru awoke to hear .... A woman's  
  
voice??? What's a woman doing in Hatori's car? Are we at the main  
  
house?'  
  
"Ok. The first thing you need to do is make sure you've taken all the  
  
proper safety precautions."  
  
Tohru pointed down, and Hatori smiled and proceeded to explain  
  
further.  
  
"You should always make sure you have it on right, or you could have  
  
problems later."  
  
Haru stared at the back of Hatori's seat. safety precaution...have it  
  
on right? problems later....?' He blinked a few times before listening  
  
back in on the conversation between the normally cold doctor, and the  
  
innocent he'd apparently brought along to corrupt. This could be  
  
something he wasn't supposed to be hearing... which is what made it  
  
totally worth eavesdropping on.  
  
Hatori's curiosity got the better of him at that moment. He watched  
  
the adorable little rice ball carefully taking in his every word,  
  
then decided to ask.  
  
"Is there any particular reason you wanted me to teach you how to do  
  
this?? I'm sure there were others who would have been more than  
  
happy to help you ." He made sure she didn't think he was unhappy  
  
that she had asked him. He was, really. If it had been Shigure... he  
  
would have taught her how to seduce the instructor... THEN we would've  
  
had a mess.'  
  
"Oh...Hatori-san is the only person I ever hear about doing this kind  
  
of thing. I know Shigure-san is the writer...and could probably  
  
explain things pretty well... but I feel safer with Hatori-san".  
  
Hatori smiled, feeling satisfied, his ego inflated.  
  
Haru wondered a moment before he placed the woman's voice. That's  
  
Tohru-kun! What the hell is Tohru-kun doing that she would want to  
  
feel safe? Something Shigure could explain?? No....it couldn't be. Not  
  
Tohru-kun...She wouldn't ask....something like THAT of Hatori....'  
  
"Alright Tohru-kun. You need to put your hand here. No, down a  
  
little. Yes, right ....there. Good. Now we can start. Pull it down. You  
  
can put your foot there for now."  
  
"Ano...Hatori-san... I'm not too sure about this now.... Erm...um...I've never  
  
even really thought about this before."  
  
"it's alright, I've done this enough times to know how to do it  
  
blindfolded. Not that I'd recommend that for a beginner." Hatori  
  
smiled reassuringly to calm her.  
  
"Hai! You're right Hatori-san. I begged you, and now I'm going to  
  
back out? Iie! I will learn to do this!" Tohru exclaimed, suddenly  
  
very determined.  
  
Hatori shook his head.  
  
Haru was floored. I would've been glad to teach her... I'm sure I know  
  
more about it than he does...Hatori does it blindfolded?'  
  
"This will go better if you put your foot down. Move it over ..."  
  
Hatori grunted with the effort of moving over to direct her foot.  
  
Tohru was getting nervous again.  
  
"oh....." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Alright, NOW we're moving" Hatori went to lean back up, losing his  
  
balance and elbowing her in the arm.  
  
"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?? I shouldn't be so careless.... Things  
  
would end quickly if I were to transform..."  
  
"Iie Hatori-san. I actually think I'm starting to get it! I don't  
  
want it to end already...."  
  
Hatori continued to direct Tohru , all the while, painting a  
  
completely different picture for the increasingly aroused teen in the  
  
back seat.  
  
"So.. Does Hatori-san always do it this way? I didn't even KNOW  
  
there was a back way!"  
  
"oh, oh Hatori-san... what do I ...."  
  
"It's alright Tohru-kun. You're still learning. Just let me direct  
  
you for now. Once you're comfortable, you can be in control."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"And in answer to your question, I've known about this way since high  
  
school. It's amazing what you learn when you're trying to get away  
  
with things."  
  
"Does Shigure-san know how to come this way? I don't think I've ever  
  
seen him do it this way."  
  
Hatori laughed lowly. "I think Shigure can come any way there is  
  
possible to do so. He got away with a lot in high school."  
  
"Right there, Hatori-san?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Hatori was pulled out of his old school day reverie. "oh,  
  
yes. Right there.....You're really a natural at this Tohru-kun... Make  
  
sure you keep your hand on it....Don't want to have an accident.  
  
"Oh Goodness no... I wouldn't want to make a mess of Hatori-san's car!"  
  
"Does anyone else know about the back way???" Tohru pressed,  
  
completely enthralled in the information Hatori was sharing.  
  
"Well, I think Haru might know about it... he does have experience with  
  
this kind of thing. But he doesn't do it very often..."  
  
I can't believe he just told her that!' Haru fumed.  
  
"Hmmm....Hatori-san is a very good teacher....giggle...are you going to  
  
show Hiro and Kisa how to do this too???"  
  
Hatori blushed at the girl's compliment.  
  
"perhaps when they're old enough, I'll give them a few pointers. I'm  
  
sure Hiro has some idea already. He's pretty mature for his age, and  
  
he picks up things fast."  
  
"Can I call you sensei, Hatori-san???" Tohru breathed excitedly.  
  
"Uh, um, sure, of course, if you want." Hatori was starting to feel  
  
trapped and a little warm. There was something very wrong and  
  
Shigure-like about being called sensei by a cute teenaged girl.  
  
"Sensei, Can I try something different? I think I could get it to  
  
work.... I don't know much about how to get around, but it seems if I  
  
moved this way... we'd get there faster"  
  
"Of course. It's only fair."  
  
I really wish I could see!' Haru was listening as hard as he could.  
  
His hearing wasn't the only thing as hard as it could be.  
  
Hatori sighed in contentment. Teaching Tohru wasn't really so bad.  
  
He looked up only to see that Tohru hadn't been paying attention and  
  
was in the wrong lane!  
  
"TOHRU!!!"  
  
"Sensei!!!" Tohru screamed, willing herself to handle the situation.  
  
Their heavy breathing mingled as both leaned back, lethargic from the  
  
sudden adrenaline rush.  
  
"Oh Sensei...sensei.. I don't know what to say...."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I understand. You are new at this."  
  
"I was going too fast wasn't I ?? Oh, I knew I'd mess this up!"  
  
"Tohru-kun, look at me. Do I look hurt or un-happy to you??" Hatori  
  
grinned and leaned back.  
  
"You see the need for safety precautions now?"  
  
It was just then that Haru made the connection. The Pharmacy! He  
  
wasn't there for Akito's prescriptions! He was there for protection!'  
  
Tohru, her breathing still heavy, smiled with relief.  
  
"Sensei... I'd like to thank you for all your help... please... let me make  
  
you dinner."  
  
all that AND she cooks for him????' Haru started plotting a way to  
  
get Tohru to need his help' as well.  
  
"That's not necessary Tohru-kun. I was just happy to help."  
  
"I want to... then... do you think... maybe afterwards... We could give it  
  
another go??"  
  
Hatori was amazed. Nothing fazed this girl!  
  
"Of course. Can I ask.... Why you wanted to learn how to do this??"  
  
"Hai!! I wanted to be able to help Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun. I know they  
  
get really frustrated when they need it. Doing everything the long  
  
way, over exerting themselves. Now, whenever the situation should  
  
arise... I'll be able to make life a lot less hard for them."  
  
Hatori opened the door and stepped out.  
  
They walked into the house, Tohru boasting her natural' abilities  
  
the whole way.  
  
"Thank you again for the driving lesson Hatori-san. I think being  
  
able to will be a big help for everyone getting around." Smiled Tohru  
  
as she prepared a meal for the kind hassenchi.  
  
An hour later, Haru was still lying in the back seat.  
  
he has to take her home sometime... and when he does... ....'  
  
Black Haru grinned and laid in wait for the naturally gifted' little  
  
rice ball.  
  
[A/N] - Didja like it? Hate it? It's my very first fic! Please let me  
  
know   
  
NeonNeko 


	2. Hatori'sensei?

Haru's Backseat Experience Part 2  
  
Haru waltzed into Shigure's kitchen with one thing on his mind. Finding something he could do better than Tohru, so he could attempt to offer her help…. School work? Nah… he was average at best. Sports? She doesn't play sports.   
  
Ok. So maybe he really couldn't think of anything to 'help' her with. That only left one thing to do. He would simply have to ask her for help…but when? He knew he could make a cooking lesson really cook. [A/N - I know, I know, bad, bad!]   
  
"Haru-kun…?" Tohru ventured cautiously. She knew startling Haru could lead to trouble. She had been talking since he walked into the kitchen, but he hadn't seemed to hear a word of it. "Ano…. Did you hear me?" she quietly tried again.  
  
"uh….wha?" Haru snapped out of it just in time to realize he had walked straight into a cabinet. Tohru tried hard not to giggle. "Does Haru-kun have a lot on his mind? Because if so, I'm would-" "Oi! What's the stupid cow doing here??" Growled Kyo as he leaned into the kitchen. "Oh, Kyo-kun, Haru just stopped in, I was about to invite him to stay for dinner." Tohru stated ignoring the rudeness of the neko's question.  
  
Kyo opened his mouth to remark with what was undoubtedly another rude derogative when he was cut off. "I would love to stay for dinner Tohru-kun. You're so kind to offer." At this, Haru moved in just behind Tohru as she was rinsing her hands. "Eep!…." Tohru was startled by the feeling of steadying hands on her hips. "You should be careful.. You never know what you might run into…" Haru whispered right against her neck, moving the hair next to her ear.  
  
"WHATS THE HEL-!!!!…. started Kyo before he was grabbed by the face and dragged from the kitchen. Haru got really close to Kyo's face. Enough for the neko to notice that even with his calm, he was most definitely in black mode, and he definitely wanted something.  
  
"What's with you??! What the hell set you off this time???"  
  
"Well now Kyon Kyon… that's a loaded question, isn't it?" Haru responded , voice smooth, and, in Kyo's opinion, dangerous. "What would you say… if I told you that our little Tohru-kun is 'naturally talented'"? Kyo eyed Haru suspiciously. "'Naturally talented'..?"  
  
"Un…I overheard-" "HARU-KUN! So good to see you! Shigure's obnoxious voice was unmistakable. Whatcha been up to? Tori-san is worried… he hasn't seen you in days. " Shigure babbled from right inside the door frame they were standing near. "And what's all this about my little flower being naturally talented? I know she's a wonder, and a cute little wife!"…. BAM. "Hentai Baka." Muttered Yuki as he entered the laundry room. This left the three teenaged boys, and one 27 year old pervert in the laundry room. Tohru was really starting to wonder what was going on… but as she had learned, when it was a 'male' thing, she should just leave well enough alone.  
  
"AS I was saying." said Haru. He leaned in a conspiring way, and beckoned the other two closer. Had he been concerned, he would have noticed the Inu's one slightly open eye.  
  
"I heard that our little Tohru-kun is 'naturally talented'. Apparently, she had Hatori-san teach her a few things… so she could help you two…when things got you 'frustrated'… or 'too hard' to 'handle.'" Haru said with a wicked grin. Haru relayed the rest of the 'sordid' tale in all detail and drama, even Ayame would have been proud.  
  
"You say this as though you heard it directly." said Yuki, dead-pan. "Well. I was just laying there in the back seat. Kind of hard not to listen in". Yuki looked up startled to meet the grin of a very devious black Haru.  
  
Kyo was furious. 'That idiot.' He knew she wasn't very worldly… and that she concerned herself with others before herself… but… to do … that….and with Hatori! "That pervert!" Kyo yelled. Tohru immediately looked up from stirring the stew and stared at Kyo. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru blinked her huge brown eyes a few times.  
  
"Oi. Did you… uh, Do something with Hatori yesterday?" Kyo started, hoping not to betray his thoughts in his voice. Yuki and Haru peaked out from around the corner to listen in.  
  
"Hai! Hatori-san did me a favor. It was wonderful. Easier than I thought it would be! Hatori-san is a wonderful Sensei." Shigure closed his slightly open office door. 'A wonderful Sensei huh? We'll just see about this.' The Inu picked up the phone and dialed Hatori before he even planned out what to say.  
  
Kyo turned red. "Why on earth would you want to learn something like that?!? We've never even indicated-.." "Oh, Kyo-kun. It's no trouble at all. I've always wanted to be able to help you all, this is just one more way for me to make life more fun for you.   
  
Kyo was beet red by this point. Yuki stepped in and took over. "Honda-san… You were careful.. Right?" He was mortified by this, but didn't want Tohru to naïve herself right into serious trouble. "Oh hai!! Hatori-sensei made sure we took all the necessary safety precautions. He said he thought about how we should go about it over and over.. Until he finally decided on an appropriate place. He knew of this empty parking lot-"   
  
EMPTY PARKING LOT?????!!?! Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison. Tohru's eyes widened impossibly, and she dropped her ladle. "Ano.. Was that not right? Hatori-san said that's how he learned, back in high school…"  
  
Shigure was on the phone by then. "SO. Hatori-sensei."   
  
Hatori mentally cursed. 'I didn't know she would go telling everyone she called me that… I should've expected this. She didn't mean anything by it. Shigure on the other hand…'  
  
"Well, Ha-san? What's all this about teaching my little flower? "   
  
Silence.  
  
"Ok. This is how it happened. I promised her I would do this for her. She really is such a lovely person, I couldn't say no. She showed up in my office one day, she just begged me to. So I agreed to pick her up, then we'd do it."  
  
Shigure's eyes almost fell out of his head. So it was true?!?  
  
Hatori continued. " So I stopped at the pharmacy, then realized I was going to be late. I didn't want her to think I wasn't coming. I picked her up, and it was all pretty routine from there. We went to an empty parking lot, and I let her have some liberties, you know, since no one else was around. I gave her a chance to make mistakes and learn from them. I'm just glad she didn't get too upset when she went to fast and kind of 'lost control.'  
  
Shigure blinked, but waited for Hatori to continue.  
  
" So, we calmed down after that, she was apologizing for almost messing up my car. Nothing I hadn't dealt with before, I assured her, and we went to stop off home. She was so excited when I showed her the 'back' way. She was asking all kinds of questions about when we used it. We got home, and she insisted she make dinner for me. She also wanted to give it another go afterwards, I swear, nothing phases that girl…."  
  
Shigure made a quick excuse, saying dinner was ready, and hung up the phone. He was in shock. 'Ha-san… you dirty old man!!!…. He took her to 'that' parking lot… showed her the 'back' way… she was just an innocent!'  
  
"Damn, I wish I'd thought of that." Shigure muttered as he ventured into the kitchen to spy on his little flower and see what the boys were making of the current situation. 'This could be a romance novel… hmm… perhaps I should push it along a little so it gets more interesting?' 'Cute little high school girl, in my kitchen, waiting for me-e-e!' Hummed Shigure as he walked straight into black Haru's plan. 


	3. The Follies of Cats, Rats and Dogs

Authors Note: This chapter is so late. Lol, sorry about that! I had to hand write the stupid thing due to lack of computer! I've read all my advice , and I pretty much used it all without even having had looked at it. To Almighty Chrissy ( I hope that's right!) I didn't use the high school musings this chapter, but I will use it (if you don't mind, you will be credited.) I just hope I can do it justice when I do get around to it. This chapter isn't as much humor, but a lot of fan girl moments meant to get things going. Someone mentioned Haru would've known the car was moving. True. But there are things you can do while the car is moving . This is black Haru we're talking about. Ok, im done!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, and will never own Fruits Basket or any of it's wonderful characters.  
  
"Oh Ha-san! I forgot to mention ... My little flower invited you to dinner!" The writers annoying enthusiasm went right through Hatori's head. "Shigure, I'm pretty tired, I-" "Oh, pleeeeaaase?!?! You know how Tohru-kun can get. Such a wonderful wife...sigh She's already gone to so much trouble to make a big meal, and she was so excited about your coming over....Sensei." Hatori cringed. So he took it there again, huh? "Ok, fine. Don't come. She'll be so disappointed and think you don't like her anymore. Then I'll spend the rest of the evening consoling her... my precious little flower. Well. If you're not coming to dinner, would you at least come get Black-san?" This caught Hatori's attention. Haru hadn't gone black in a while. He worried that maybe the long period of suppression might have extremely adverse affects on his being around Tohru-kun. He knew Black-san, and he knew what Black-san always ended up trying to do with Tohru. He paled. "Shigure, you're keeping an eye on him, aren't you ?? Please say you know where Tohru is, and one of the boys are with her." Shigure grinned. "Ha-san.. You know I've got work to do ... I'm not a babysitter! If you're that worried, you can kill two birds with one stone and come to dinner. I'll tell Tohru-kun the good news! Bye" click. "Damn." Hatori muttered something about the useless mutt as he grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door.  
  
Tohru was happily moving about the kitchen, setting place mats and getting ready for another routine dinner. Shigure leaned in and informed her that Hatori was coming to dinner. "Oh, ok Shigure-san!" She smiled brightly. She relished in any kind of approval, but there was something about Hatori saying she did something well that made her feel special. Sometimes, he didn't even have to say anything... which made her realize he treated her differently than he treated most people... she blushed and dismissed her train of thought. 'I'm just being a silly school-girl.' she thought and she hastened to move away from Shigure before he teased her about her blush. Shigure, being Shigure, hadn't missed anything in Tohru's inner musings. Normally, this would be fodder for all sorts of teasing, but knowing what he knew, thinking that Tohru and Hatori might be serious... I mean, he already taught her that. Sure, anything he could've advised her on was probably useful... but...this was Tohru. How often would she need that? This was really bothering him. He couldn't figure out why. Which only served to bother him more. "Tohru-kun, my wonderful wife, precious little flower...." Tohru froze and turned towards him. He normally chose one of the two, never both. "...Ayame will also be stopping by." Tohru paled a little at this. 'So she would have... Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure at one dinner table?'  
  
"Tohru-kun....I was wondering..." came a low voice from behind her. "Eep!!" she jumped at the breath on the back of her neck. "Haru-kun! Y-you scared me.. I didn't hear you come in..." He grinned at this. Then decided to put his plan into action. "I..oh, this is so embarrassing.." He cut off, feigning a blush and a coy look. "Hmm??? Onegai, if there's something I can do to help Haru-kun..." She turned her big dark eyes up to him in a pleading manner. His mind started to wander to that fateful car ride. He immediately snapped himself out of it. "You're so kind, Tohru-kun... see.. The thing is, I promised Ha-san that I would help Momiji with his school project. But Momiji, he chose to do a desert based project. I can't cook, and I-" "Oh Haru-kun! I would love to teach you to cook something!" She brought her hands together in front of her. A sudden determination came over her features. Haru found it adorable. 'Finally, something I can really help with! Cooking and cleaning are two things I know im very good at! Now... what to make?' Haru smiled a bright smile, and wandered into the living room. The trap was set, now he needed to plan ahead for catching his prey. -  
  
"Oi..." Tohru had just finished setting the table when she heard a soft scraping noise, and a gentle voice. She turned around, but couldn't find the source. "Oi." Came a more firm call. Finally, she caught a slight movement on the steps. She walked forward to find Kyo standing halfway up, moving his foot across the step he was standing on in a nervous manner. He didn't look up. "Are you...uh, do you have a few minutes?" Tohru glanced over at the stove, and decided that nothing would burn, catch fire, or explode if she left the kitchen for 5 minutes. "Hai." She started up the stairs only to realize Kyo had gone up ahead of her. She caught his shadow moving through his room. 'Why is the hallway so dark?' she wondered randomly. She peered into his room and saw him sitting on the railing of his balcony. The light of the moon reflected in his eyes, making them appear to exude light. He beckoned, and she, uncertain, followed. This wasn't like him.  
  
She peeped over the roof top to see Kyo already sitting, waiting for her. She crawled up and started feeling a little nervous. This wasn't like him at all. "Ano... Kyo-kun.. Is something wrong? You don't normally 'invite' me to the roof. Did you want to talk about something?" "Nothing's wrong." he muttered, staring at his hands. He was swiftly losing his courage, and the battle with the blush threatening to consume his face. "Are you sure? Your face is so red! You look like you're running a fever! Do you feel bad?? Is that why you're acting so strange?!?" She went off on one of her tirades. She sounded so concerned.  
Before he knew it, she was right on top of him, with her small, cool hand resting on his forehead. "Oi, stop that, I said I'm fine." he muttered quickly. He tried to pull away, but she didn't seem to want to let go. It was a moment before he noticed the intent look on her face. Her hand was no longer on his forehead, but resting through his thick hair. In secret, Tohru had always wanted to touch it. It was such a strange color... so pretty. Of course, she could never tell him that. His face was getting warmer and warmer until he was almost sure he was exuding more heat that the house. She was leaning closer and closer to him, apparently not noticing. She finally started when she went to look at his face, and noticed the extreme sudden decrease in distance between them.  
She was only a little higher than he, and his scarlet eyes met hers for the first time since he'd asked to speak with her. There was an odd haze to them that she didn't recognize. She was leaning in closer and closer. She felt like she could fall into them. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes heavily lidded. Her heartbeat started to race as she felt his warm breath on her neck. He was completely out of control, almost a spectator in his mind watching this, hoping she would lean down just...a ... little.. More... "TOHRU-KUN! OH DARLING TOHRU-KUN!" The two flew apart. Kyo almost slipped and fell off the roof. Tohru had turned her back to him, and was already starting down the ladder. "Hai Shigure-san!?!" "Tohru-kun! I'm so glad I found you! One of the pots with your delicious meal in it boiled over! There's water all over the kitchen floor! Ha-san might be here any minute! I tried to clean it up, but..." "Oh, Gomen! Shigure-san, I'm coming. I'm so irresponsible!" And with that, she was gone.  
  
She scrambled down stairs to find a terrible mess of water and towels all over the floor. She went into auto-pilot, and her mind wandered back to the roof. 'Did Kyo-kun try to...?' She flushed dark pink, and told herself she was an idiot, and that Kyo-kun would never look at her that way. 'Even though' her mind argued 'he had looked at her that way.' She told herself to shut up and rushed to start washing the towels.  
  
"Chikusho!!!!" Kyo clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "I must've looked like such an Idiot...Staring at her like that... Stupid stupid STUPID!" 'I'm going to murder Shigure...Hentai hound! That [insert pointed choice words here ]!!!!  
  
Tohru exited the washroom and almost tripped over Yuki. "Honda-san! Just who I was looking for!" Tohru couldn't help as the thought of 'great' came to mind, dripping with sarcasm. She was appalled with herself. She was glad she was so good at keeping her inner conflicts inner. "Honda-san? Are you alright? Your face is a little red... do you have a fever??" He reached towards her forehead, and she backed straight into the wall. "NO! No, I mean, I'm fine Yuki-kun." She giggled nervously. Her mind was on the roof again. He shrugged and proceeded. "well, I remembered you saying you needed some onion from the base. I wanted to check and see if you still did." "Hai! It would be great if I could have some for tonights dinner, Yuki- kun." Yuki grinned, and continued. "I'd be more than happy to get you some. And.. I found a black-berry bush right near the garden. I know you could do something with them, a desert maybe? 'A desert!' Her mind screamed a reminder of Haru's coy request for a desert cooking lesson, and her inability to think of something. "I wanted to show you..."Yuki said, looking down at his feet in a despondent sort of way. Tohru was torn. On one hand, she always loved going to the secret base with Yuki-kun. On the other hand, something weird was going on with Kyo-kun, and she wasn't entirely sure whatever it was wasn't in the water. 'Ha, I'm being stupid again. This is Yuki-kun, he definitely never does anything to make anyone uncomfortable.'  
  
She sighed and thought about the kitchen, and what had happened last time. She went in and double checked everything, to be sure that nothing would boil over, get knocked down, burn, catch fire, or go off mid-cook. Everything was set fine, so off she went with Yuki-kun to the secret base. He lead her down the dark path telling her of all the things that they would be able to harvest soon.  
  
On the roof, a pair of reflective eyes narrowed and followed their progress.  
  
Shigure sighed. "First Kyo, now Yuki...I wonder where Haru is?" He made his way to the kitchen to knock something else over. After all.. The party couldn't start until all the guests were there, ne?  
  
Tohru had started picking berries as Yuki collected the onion. They worked in companionable silence until Tohru squealed in surprise. "What happened??" Yuki ran over to find Tohru holding her hand close to her, little dots of blood on the ends of her fingers. "I didn't realize black- berry bushes had thorns..." she whimpered. "Gomen, Honda-san, I should've told you." She whimpered a bit more, and he found himself in front of her. He was kneeling, putting them at level with each other. He gently pried her damaged hand from her and brought it to him. [A/n: Yukiru fan girl moment warning. Lol] She felt stupid. First she couldn't take care of her own kitchen, (her domain!) and now she was so helpless. Tears leaked from her eyes. "Im ok, Yuki-kun... it just stings..." The light from the moon made his amethyst eyes seem to glow. He looked to her and brought her injured fingers to his lips. Tohru gasped and stared, but couldn't seem to muster to ability or desire to pull his hand back. Yuki lowered his gaze to one of her fingers. It was bleeding and covered in blackberry juice. She watched transfixed as Yuki pulled it gently into his mouth. She couldn't supress a gasp from sensation as his tongue circled the digit. Her face was burning as he removed it and repeated his actions with another. Then he brought her palm up and kissed it. She couldn't seem to move. He started a trail up her scratched arm.  
  
Her heart was racing again, and Yuki had run out of injuries, but that didn't really seem to concern him. He was right in front of her now, onions and blackberries forgotten. He leaned in and his lips caressed her neck so feather-light, that she could have mistaken it for the brush of his fine hair.  
  
A stick SNAPPED and sent them flying apart. Tohru into dirt, and an unfortunate Yuki into the blackberry bush.  
  
Tohru looked around in alarm, Yuki in pain and frustration. Kyo stepped out of the shadow with an obvious look of smug amusement. "Oi, Shigure says a pot spilled off the counter, and has spilled all over the floor." Now, any of time, Tohru would've thought about the 5 minutes she spent checking everything to assure herself this wouldn't happen again, but after having her wounds tended to in such a way, she reacted much the same as she did with the first interruption, and took off running like a panicked rabbit back to the house.  
  
Kyo glanced to the irate Nezumi. He wasn't going to attacked by anyone in that position. He smirked. Yuki looked up with a look that promised retribution. And. He was going to kill Shigure. He stood and did his best to remove the thorns from his pants. He grabbed the basket pf blackberries on his way up to the house, thoughts of new ways to use them the only thing that sustained him the painful walk there.  
  
Tohru made quick work of yet another mess, and vowed to never leave her kitchen unattended while in use again. The doorbell rang and she bit her lip. Shigure-san could get it this time. He certainly went through to kitchen enough.  
  
"Sensei!" squealed Shigure as he launched himself at the mild mannered Hassenchi/Sex instructor. He snorted at the thought and filed it mentally to use in one of his other novels. As a matter of fact, this whole scenario would fit a plot line pretty well. Hatori rolled his eyes and pushed in towards the wonderful smells in the kitchen. Just the day before he had mused over how lucky Shigure and the boys were to have Tohru-kun. Not only was she a determined fast learner, but she was eager to please, and brought a warm light to any house she inhabited. Including his own. Returning home from dropping her off had been a cold return to reality. Where only hours before, the kitchen had been alight with Tohru's talking, laughing, and the smell of good food, upon his return, it was spotless, but quiet, dark and empty.  
  
Shigure had remained silent and gauged Hatori's face as he watched his thought processes chase each other in circles. He turned just in time to see a flash of white fly through the door.  
  
"Hello! Hello! It is I, Ayame, come to cheer up the dreary house of my one and only love!" Hatori quickly made a beeline for the kitchen only to be cut off by the Hebi. "Ha-san!! Arent you happy to see me? You're always so busy, I take time out of my schedule to stop by your office, and you just tell me to , "go away". So, I come to you yet again , and you don't even have a kind word??" Hatori turned and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, Ha-san, you look stressed! Whats the matter?? You'll get wrinkles! And I always said you had the most handsome face! Stress is terrible on the mind and soul! I , Ayame, Shall relieve you of it! Gure! I need a robe. And a massage table, you have one lying around somewhere, don't you?"  
  
Shigure decided it was time to show the hebi he was annoyed with Hatori, so he began his own little speech. "Ha-san is Meeeaaannnn!" came the exaggerated response, accompanied by tears and extreme chibi-fication. [A/n: A la Shuichi from Gravitation!] "First , he comes here and takes my little flower away for an afternoon, then teaches her all sorts of 'useful' things you can learn in our parking lot, then takes her home with him to cook him dinner! Brings her back late, and now he won't let me call him Sensei! They developed a pet name in one afternoon (mutters: Among other things) and I've known him my whole life! And he won't even let me use him to scare to children." long suffering sigh  
  
Ayame stared from one to the other, and blinked. Haru chose just that moment to meander towards the kitchen in his usual fashion. Ayame grinned and went over to say hello, when Haru turned to reveal his true personality of choice. Ayame backed up a little shocked to see black Haru calmly making his way to the dinner table.  
  
Swallowing hard, he knew there was something amiss, and he, AYAME, was going to find out what it was. "Tohru-kun! My darling! I hear my Ha-san took you to a parking lot to teach you the ways of the world! I so wished you'd have asked me. "I would have loved to teach you all I know... perhaps I still can?"  
  
Tohru looked up and smiled. Ayame-san was always so friendly. Hatori walked in, and she was about to open her mouth in welcome , when he noticed her hand scratched and bleeding. "Honda-kun... You're a mess, what happened?" More thoughts unbidden, first of Yuki's face in the moonlight as he 'tended to her wounds', then of Kyo's shocking red hair and scarlet eyes with their confusing haze. Hatori took her hand and led her towards the bathroom. "We have to get these cleaned up or they could get infected. Honda-kun, are you alright? Your face is red. Are you running a fever?" He brought his hand up to her forehead and she flew towards the wall in retreat. POOF An intricate dark blue overcoat laid on the ground, and a tiny white head poked from beneath the collar.  
  
"Woe as me! That I, AYAME, had to be born the snake... it's my fate I suppose to live life on the cold.. Cold... ever so cold floor! Ha-san! I'm INJURED! You must examine me! tiny pleading eyes Tohru-kun.. Could I, onegai, borrow some body warmth until I change back?  
  
Shigure grinned and pat himself on the back. Well. It would seem operation enter the dragon has been completed. I wonder what Ayame will find out from hiding in Tohru-kuns clothing? Besides the obvious...  
  
Tohru giggled and blushed as Ayame found a comfortable spot just over the curve of her breasts to lay. He flicked out his tongue and smiled his little snake smile at her smell. So warm and soft. Rather like her. She was the only female who had ever allowed him to stay in her clothing. Kagura scared him , and Rin.. Well, He and Rin were constantly at odds over who was the prettiest. He remembered the only time he had changed when he and Akito had been alone. (which was very rare indeed). He knew he hadn't been feeling quite up to par that day, but Akito wanted 'company.' He cringed. He could honestly say he preferred Tohru to almost anyone that he had to have this kind of contact with. He realized he was not here to dote on Tohru and her lovely breasts, but find out what was going on between she and Ha-san. Shigure had called sounding very upset (also very rare) telling him about what he'd over-heard Haru telling the others. He couldn't help the snakelike thought that if Tohru wanted to help out, he would sure take her up on it.  
  
He tuned into the conversation when he felt Tohru's skin warm and heart beat speed up....  
  
[A/n: That's all for now, but the next chapter should be out very soon, and will include: Ayame's high school reveries of his parking lot experiences. Dinner with the Sohma men. Haru's cooking lesson.  
  
And far more humor than was here. This chapter is really here to string things along and get the characters in place. Please comment/crit/whatever you feel like I love feedback. 


	4. Mabudachi School Days

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, I never will TT

Wow… it has been a looong time since I've updated this fic. I felt it was high time I did. I hope you all enjoy it. Again, I apologize for my laziness in updating. I'm trying to update in the places I've posted it, but can't remember my passwords anymore. (I'm uploading it to tomorrow )

Haru's Backseat Experience, Chapter 4.

Hebi School days.

Hatori watched in suspicion as Aya became uncharacteristically quiet. He took a guess at what was holding his attention so well. This was just another of those times that he envied the other junnishi. Sure, Ayame wasn't cuddly like Shigure, Impressive like Rin, or exotic like Kisa, but he 'needed' body heat, and had the perfect excuse to slide into a willing female's blouse. Of course, the only aware willing female around was Tohru-kun. Hatori.. Well. He was a sea-horse. His comfort depended on an immediate available water source. 'How exciting' he thought sarcastically.

Ayame froze mid-slither. An idea had hit him. 'Yes! It would all fit perfectly! That would all make sense! Shigure has jumped to conclusions… the wording.. The attitudes of the participants… that had to be it. Oh… the fun he could have… it was wonderful to be him…'

Tohru had since gotten control of her giggling and made her way back into the kitchen. After all.. Ayame-san was in her shirt.. And being alone with Hatori-san always had noticeable effects on her. She would be absolutely mortified if anyone found out… That meant avoid going into a room alone with him. She could deal with slight injuries through dinner at least.

She looked up surprised to find Haru, Yuki and Kyo all sitting and waiting. She went into a bustling panic in true Tohru fashion, grabbing dishes and plates, flying here and there to make sure everyone's drinks were fixed properly. Eventually, after ignoring pleas from Shigure and Ayame to sit and enjoy her own meal, Hatori admonished her quietly for over-working herself. This, to Shigure's interest, put the rice ball on alert, and she immediately took her seat. It wouldn't do to dissapoint Hatori. He had been so kind to her...

This move did not go unnoticed by any one of the various males watching her at the moment. In truth, they were all watching her, making her very nervous. A horrifying thought struck her. 'Oh no.. what If I have something on me? Or my FACE? Oh god.. I'd just die.. Everyone is staring at me…. I wish someone would say something!' Tohru moved her food about on her place with a chop stick, her face darkening with each passing second.

Ayame cleared his throat theatrically and decided now was the time to save her from the surveillance that she had very obviously noticed.

(A/N: Almighty Chrissy, this is for you . )

"I must say Tohru-kun, You really lucked out getting such a wonderful instructor. One with so much knowledge… calm and gentle understanding as our Ha-san. And yet, he can somehow maintain the professional edge, separating teacher and student…impressive indeed. Why.. This reminds me of my own experiences learning! Of course I ended up with a lovely little brunette. She was very straight-forward… straight-forward can be fun too I suppose. Although we did encounter some obstacles… and considering the risks involved… dramatic sigh

"I couldn't seem to find a position I was comfortable in." His eyes were downcast as he said this. Any shortcomings Aya admitted were rare, and a big deal to him. Tohru was touched that he would choose to share this information with her on such an occasion. She smiled to herself, realizing she had believed the hebi did no wrong. She really was naïve.

Haru was grinning slightly. He had to admit, he had wondered about the 'trio' and their experiences. He didn't mind sharing, and didn't see why they would either. Sharing provided many fun opportunities. Kyo had frozen mid chew and stared at Ayame with flames behind his eyes. 'That idiot can't be serious. I mean.. this is Tohru! And… she's not even blushing! What's more, I don't wanna hear any of this!' Yuki… poor Yuki, his thoughts moved from murdering his brother to a guilty curiosity…. The way his mind worked, he wondered if Honda-san might wish to share something about her 'experiences' as well. Something about hearing her say it…His face immediately colored, darkness swirling behind his eyes.

"Ah! But she told me it didn't matter what position I was in, so long as I was in control. We were trying to get started, and she kept telling me to do it harder, but it just wasn't happening for me. I was mortified! Ayame finished the statement going into his pained soap opera actor's voice. He stood and moved behind Tohru, placing his hands on her shoulders, and leaning forward, his hair brushing the sides of her face. She was blushing furiously. She could actually smell him… his shampoo… and something else she couldn't identify. She was feeling a bit dizzy. She couldn't muster the courage to look up, for fear everyone would notice.

Had she looked up.. She may have noticed that Yuki, and Kyo were staring incredulously, Hatori trying his best to ignore the speech and enjoy his meal, while Haru and Shigure had slight grins playing on their features.

Aya decided it was time to make his move. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't except defeat, its not in my character! I went to my most trusted friend. Hatori…my pillar.. The strength on which I can base my every move..!"

"Oi Aya" Came a mock pained voice across the table. "Ha-san is your most trusted friend? I… I thought I was your most trusted!"

Ayame looked apologetic and leaned further over Tohru to smile seductively. "Gure… you know I was referring to 'friends' in that statement. I never mentioned intimate friends with whom I-" "ALRIGHT you damn snake, if you're going to get on with your DAMN story, then GET ON WITH IT so we can all finish our meals in peace." Kyo growled from the end of the table. He wanted this over with. His leg was falling asleep.

"Ha-san has such .. control… such skilled hands.. Sharp eyes and he handles everything so sensually! I even convinced him to use our student council status to advertise a possible business at school. Hatori (sponsored by the head, who had two daughters of his own he would like taught by Hatori) spread the word through school and was able to attract his target market of young, inexperienced boys and girls.

(At this, Haru even looked up a bit surprised. The ever stoic doctor advertised this? _Boys?! _ He was impressed. Yuki was still at a loss, trying to avoid embarrassment, but realizing rather painfully that he had missed some thorns in his pants, and Kyo, who was watching the hebi with sharp eyes, was ready to pounce if the damn pervert put his hands on anything other than Tohru's shoulders.)

"Initially it was a huge success. So reliable, full of stamina, aware of the correct safety procedures, yet willing to make the experience as pleasant as possible for both and not afraid to try out new techniques" . I was on the verge of designing uniforms, so they would be easily recognizable if anyone wanted a quickie during the break. However.. It wasn't to be! We found that an inspector was to visit the school soon, and the head terminated our booming business in fear of negative recourse! It was traumatic! The students mourned the loss of Hatori's talents for days! (Somewhere in all this, Hatori grumbled stating that Ayame was exaggerating on everything.)

Ayame maintained his sad forlorn expressions before he looked around at the table's occupants and squeezed Tohru's shoulder's in excitement, causing her face to flame and her head to tilt down. "Yuki! My dear brother! Kyon-kitchi! You're both of age now! You could take lessons with Hatori too! I even think doing it together might improve your relationship! I know Tohru would love to come along and show you what she's learned! All three of you could do it for the first time together!

Yuki and Kyo dropped their chopsticks at the same time, their faces unable to decide if they wanted to pale or flame. Their eyes were wide and empty.

'Oh dear.. ' thought Aya in mock shame. 'I do believe I've caused their brains to explode…' Shigure was even staring at Aya in horror. 'That's right.. ' Aya mused. 'Gure doesn't know! This is too wonderful..'

Tohru smiled and snapped out of it. "Oh yes! That would be a wonderful idea! And.. I could help you both! I.. Don't pretend to know everything.. But Hatori-san taught me a lot of things that evening, and I'm sure I could at least start to show you what I've learned. It would be fun!"

Ayame had to choke back a snort. Tohru had just unknowingly played right into his 'melt their brains' conspiracy. Hatori was watching the ceiling, trying to remain disconnected from Aya and his foolishness. During this drawn out story, everyone had either stopped eating or finished. Tohru smiled happily at the idea of helping Yuki and Kyo-kun learn such a useful skill as she had learned. She leaned over to begin gathering the dishes when she found herself face to face with Haru. He grinned and offered his hand to take the plates. She smiled and allowed him to help. She leaned back up and felt something pressing against her behind.. She slowly turned her head to find that she'd backed into Ayame without noticing and was now pressed intimately against him. He arched a delicate brow with a smirk as she started to panic and mumble apologies, her eyes wide and face flushed for what had to be the millionth time today.

Haru came back over for more dishes, and took her arm along with the plates she was carrying into the kitchen and to the sink.

Now the fun could begin, Haru style.


End file.
